


Specifications

by healingmirth



Category: Iron Man (2008), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth





	Specifications

Tony's almost always the youngest person in the room at these things, and she looks a little nervous, so he decides she's some assistant's assistant dragged along to take notes and look pretty.

Later, he'd thought that maybe she was one of Rhodey's kids. When he catches Tony watching her, he acts like Tony said he was going to fuck Rhodey's sister. "Don't screw this up," he'd said. "She's special," and "You're going to need her," and Tony revises his estimate from assistant to wunderkind. Of course, now Rhodey won't tell him her damn name.

His resolve to do the right thing or whatever lasts about 5 minutes, because now she's watching him, too, so the next time he needs a drink, he goes to get it himself, squeezing in next to her at the bar. "Tony Stark," he says, turning to her once his bourbon is in hand.

"I know," she replies, not looking away from the crowd, and he has to study her face for a good five seconds before he's pretty sure she's being coy and not anti-social.

"You're missing a valuable networking opportunity here."

"I think I'll do okay without your patronage. _Tony_." She grins at his frustration. "You're used to knowing more than everyone else, aren't you?"

"I'm used to knowing everything I _want_ to know," he clarifies, and decides to take a risk, warning-be-damned. "If you won't tell me your name, how will I know what to call you in bed?"

That earns a genuine smile. She turns to him, breasts brushing his arm as she sets her glass down on the bar. "You're a brilliant man, Tony. I'm sure you'll think of something," and as she pulls away, she slips something into his pocket that had better be a phone number, or better yet a room key, but he doesn't check until she's disappeared from view around the corner. He pulls out a napkin that says _608\. Don't get caught_. and realizes that she had to have written it before he'd said a word to her. Hell, maybe it hadn't even been written for him.

He follows instructions, for once, and waits another ten minutes, before he says goodnight and nods towards a redhead loitering in the lobby when Rhodey pointedly looks at his watch. He flirts for a minute, steering her smoothly towards the elevators until they can't be seen from the bar, and then makes his way upstairs alone. He considers stopping by his room, but there's a fine line between caution and leaving a hot woman waiting for him in her room for too long.

There's a long pause before her door opens, and she pulls him into the room before he has a chance to speak. She's not aggressive, precisely, but she's focused; she kisses and touches a bit like he's a puzzle to figure out. He doesn't sleep with scientists and engineers, as a rule, because, honestly, he likes pretty things in his bed, but as she drops wet kisses across his shoulder, active hands stroking and teasing like she's scanning for data, he's starting to reconsider that stance.

He wraps one hand in her hair and pulls her back to his mouth so that his other can explore her body in turn, and he brushes his thumb over a nipple just as she grasps his dick and her hand tightens around him as she gasps. By the time he has his fingers between her legs, her skin is flushed pink, and she makes a sound in her throat every time he bumps her clit as he strokes into wet heat. He hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper, and she pulls away to roll the latex down his length before sinking down onto him, and she rocks and says, "Oh, God," when he puts his hands on her body again. She clearly knows exactly what it takes to get herself off, and he's happy to take direction until she clenches around him and he drives up into her. She's still quivering when he rolls them over, pushing up her legs as he drives into her to chase his own release.

Afterwards, she herds him out of the room with no hint of shame, sweat barely cool on their skin, but she kisses him at the door and he wonders if he's ever going to see her again, because this was an experience he wouldn't mind repeating. It might be worth confessing to Rhodey and risking his wrath to find out who she is, but that _don't get caught_ sticks with him, and he decides not.

She's the speaker at the plenary the next day.


End file.
